One Last Fight
by Verity West
Summary: Harry receives a mysterious letter and you get to decide how he responds! A classic choose your own adventure story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a just a good, old fashioned Choose Your Own Adventure. Remember, don't just hit the next button on the chapter labels, but actually go to the chapter you choose, otherwise the story won't make sense. Also, I believe I have gotten everything connected right, please let me know if I haven't and I'll fix it. _

_As always, I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 1**

The noise in the Great Hall is slowly rising as the Halloween Feast continues. You sit with your best friends, Ron and Hermione, enjoying the happy atmosphere but you're still on edge. Professor McGonagall had convinced you to come back to school for you seventh year, knowing full well that you might have to leave in the middle of it.

"Something isn't right," you whisper to Ron and Hermione. "Why has this year been so quiet? I thought that Dumbledore's death would bring another attack on the castle."

Hermione shrugs, "I don't know. But I'm glad to be here. People are dying left and right outside of these walls."

"We should be fighting," you say angrily. "Instead we're here, having a feast."

"Enjoy it mate," Ron says, grabbing more food. "We don't know how long it will last."

"Not very long with you around," Hermione says playfully. "But seriously Harry –"

"Seriously nothing," you reply angrily. "I don't know why I let McGonagall convince me to come back. I destroyed the remaining horcruxes this summer. I should be out there looking for Voldemort."

"We don't even know where he is or if the killing spell will even kill him. _That's _why you're here," Hermione reminds you. "She gave of us a lot of Dumbledore's papers to go through. Hopefully we'll find something soon."

"It's been two months," you say, "and we still haven't found anything. I doubt that we will. Besides, going through the rest of Dumbledore's papers is going to take all year. Do you know how many people will have died by then? And I'm just sitting here doing nothing." You stare down at your plate and continue to play with your food, which you have yet to eat.

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing the sky. A brown owl was flying through the Great Hall and landed at Harry's plate.

"That's odd," Hermione said, studying the owl. "We don't usually get mail at supper."

You shrug, taking the letter off of the owl's leg and giving it a piece of biscuit. The owl takes the treat and quickly flies away. Slowly, you unroll the piece of parchment and a small charm fell out. Wary of the charm, you don't touch it and instead turn your attention to the letter:

_Harry Potter,_

_It is time. I am surprised that you have not sought me out yet, but we can no longer wait. I know how to kill Voldemort. The charm is a port key that will bring you to me. I have what you are looking for. Come alone._

_RB_

"Who's RB?" Hermione asks, reading the letter over your shoulder. "Is it the same guy that wrote the note left with the fake horcrux?"

You shake your head, "I don't know, but it's very possible. I have to go." You scoop the charm up onto the letter so you can take it to the hallway. You figure that disappearing in front of everyone is probably not the wisest of moves. You look up and see that Professor McGonagall is watching you. You smile encouragingly to let her know that nothing is wrong, she returns to her meal.

"We're coming with you," Ron says, putting some food into a napkin.

"The letter says that I am to go alone," you say. "You're not coming."

"Yes we are," Hermione says bossily. "I don't care what that letter says. It could be a trap and we're not letting you go there alone."

"But no one else knows about the other letter," you say. "Except us three and Dumbledore."

"You don't know that for sure," Hermione says. "We're coming."

"You didn't think we'd really let you go alone, did you?" Ron adds, standing up. "Let's go." You look at your two best friends, so eager and willing to help. But you also know that they're willingness to help has almost gotten them killed a few times, what if this time they actually died. Can you really bring them with you?

_If you decide to bring Hermione and Ron with you go to Chapter 4_

_If you decide to go alone go to Chapter 7_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You pocket your wand and step out of the shadows, thinking quickly for a reason why you were standing outside of the Riddle house in the middle of the night. Hopefully this guy won't stick around.

"What are you doing boy?" a man with broad shoulders and a mean face asked.

"Um, er, I was just looking to see what the Riddle Mansion looks like," you reply, trying to look confident.

"Everyone in this here town knows the Riddle Mansion, why don't you?"

"I, uh, I've just arrived today," you say.

"Is that right?" The man sneers. "Well, I know who comes and goes in this town and I don't know you."

"I…uh…" you look desperately at the ground, praying that it'll give you the answer you need.

"You staying with someone boy?" the man asks.

"Yes," you say, before realizing what the man will ask next.

"And who is it?" He asks.

You stare at the ground again, wondering if some obscure relative of the Riddles who happen to have the name Riddle was still around.

"Come with me boy," the man says, grabbing your arm roughly and hauling you away. You try to keep from being dragged as the man takes you through town. He walks into a small building. You immediately realize it's the tavern."

"Hey Sheriff!" The man calls, still holding onto you. I found this boy down at the Riddle place, snoopin' around. Says he arrived today and is staying with some friends. Problem is, he don't have no friends here."

"What's your name?" The Sheriff asked, staring at you. You look at the portly man, wondering if you should tell the truth.

"Harry Weasley," you lie.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, why're you wearing them robes?"

You glance down, "Um, to keep me warm, sir."

"Really?" He asks. The Sheriff reaches over and plucks your wand out of your pocket. "And what's this?"  
You think quickly, "Just a piece of wood sir. My father was going to carve it into a flute before he died."

"A flute, eh?" The Sheriff takes a closer look. "This is too small for a flute. I don't like you boy, and you've been lying to us. I think I'll just keep this "flute" of yours and lock you up for a few days. Let you think about telling the truth." The Sherriff take you by the collar and escorts you to the one jail cell the city has. Day after day passes and the Sherriff refuses to let you out. Without your wand you're helpless, and no one knows where you are. All that's left for you to do is sit and ponder that stupid letter.

_The End_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Feeling rather confident that you heard the two death eaters going downstairs you work your way towards the stairs and listen. You don't hear anyone coming. With your wand held at the ready you make your way downstairs. There are two death eaters in the parlor, but you think that they're different from the ones who were upstairs. You sneak over to the doorway and listen.

"I wish we could be upstairs." One of them is saying.

"We're needed down here."

"No one would notice if we went upstairs."

"Our Lord would notice, and I'm not going against his wishes," the other replies. "Once Harry Potter arrives we can all go upstairs. Until then we must wait."

"How will we know when he arrives?"

"He'll most likely be brought through the front door."

"What if he sneaks in."

"Not likely. There's no where to sneak in at. The front door is guarded and everything else is locked and blocked by a spell." Having heard enough you decide to go upstairs and find Voldemort. As you reach the stairs you run into two Death Eaters.

"Why Harry Potter," one says as the other disarms you. "I'm surprised you weren't expecting us. But we were expecting you." You struggle against their strong arms as they take you upstairs.

"The Dark Lord has been looking forward to this night for a very long time," the one holding you leers. He drags you up to the third floor and opens the door.

"Master," he says, bowing as low as possible without releasing you. "I have brought you Harry Potter."

"Well done," Voldemort says, standing up. "You shall be well rewarded Avery. Bring him here." You continue to struggle as you are brought to Voldemort.

"I am glad to see that you answered my letter, Harry," Voldemort says, running a long finger down your cheek. "I imagine that right now you're planning on how you're going to beat me in a duel. I imagine that you have learned a lot since the last time I saw you."

"I'll kill you, _Voldemort_," you say through clenched teeth, hearing several death eaters gasp behind you.

"There's no need to be disrespectful," Voldemort says, pulling out his wand. "Because, you see, there will be no duel this time." He raises his wand and you struggle one last time before you die.

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

You sigh, resigned, "You're right, you should come with me. Grinning, albeit a little fearfully, Hermione and Ron stand up to follow you out of the Great Hall.

"Don't come with me," you say. "That'll draw attention. I'll head out and then you guys follow in a few minutes."

"What if McGonagall says something," Hermione asks, glancing at the table.

"Tell her I went to respond to this letter. Um, say it's Professor Lupin checking up on us all and I wanted to respond right away."

"Then why are we leaving?" Ron asks.

"Tell her your going to go make out," you say, exasperated.

"We'll tell her that we're checking on you," Hermione says, giving you a disgusted look.

Nodding, you head into the hallway. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione join you.

"At that count of three," you say, poising your hand over the charm. "One, two, three…" The three of you grab the charm and are immediately swept away from Hogwarts. A few minutes later you land with a heavy thump on some grass.

"Lumos," you whisper, holding your wand up. The familiarity of the place rushes back. The dark night, the tombstones, Cedric's death and Voldemort's return. Involuntarily you shiver, wondering why you have been brought back.

"Harry," a voice whispers quietly behind you. You turn to see Hermione standing there, surveying the area. "Where are we?"

"This is where Voldemort came back," you reply, gesturing to the area where the cauldron once stood.

"Why are we here mate?" a second voice asks.

"I don't know," you tell Ron, "but I wish you two hadn't insisted on coming."

"We're your _friends_ Harry," Hermione said, "of course we came."

"People who come with me tend to end up dead," you remind her. "I would prefer if that particular fate didn't fall on you two."

"Well it's a good thing there's three of us then," Hermione says. "The more to fight."

"Fight who?" Ron asked, pointing out the obvious. "There's no one here."

"No," Hermione states, "there's no one that we can see."

"Let's stay together," you say, taking charge, "and search the cemetery before we go anywhere else." The others nod in agreement and move closer to you and getting their wands ready to attack. Slowly the three of you make your way around the cemetery, checking behind stones and even up in the trees. Some crows go flying into the air, startling all of you.

"Harry, I don't think anyone's here," Ron says, a few minutes later.

"There's one more place to check," you say, pointing to a small shed in the southwest corner of the cemetery. Come on." Cautiously you make your way towards the shed. The building is dilapidated. The door hangs on my one hinge, several shingles are scattered on the ground and the roof is tilted, looking ready to fall off with the slightest breeze. You put out your wand light so you won't be easily detected, hopefully the light of waning moon will be enough. The three of you enter the shed, with you in front and Ron and Hermione right behind you. Inside is even worse than the outside. Cobwebs decorate the roof and dust covers the floor like a carpet. There is an old work bench that has been turned on its side, the wood rotting away. A rusted watering can lays on the floor, next to a shovel with no handle. A few rakes sit haphazardly in the corner. The windows are covered in dust and several have broken panes.

"I don't think there's anyone here," Ron says. Slowly you relax.

"You're right," you reply. "But I think I know where we're supposed to go."

"Where?" Asks Hermione, fearful of the answer.

"This is where Tom Riddle's father lived, I think we're supposed to go to the house."

"But the letter didn't mention the house," Hermione protested.

"It also didn't mention where the portkey was going to take us," you point out. "I think we're expected to be smart enough to figure that out on our own."

"I don't know Harry," Ron said nervously, "maybe we should go back."

"No," you say firmly.

"But Harry," Hermione lays her hand on his arm. "For all we know this is a trap or someone playing a cruel trick. We really should return."

You hesitate for a moment, thinking about the different possibilities. Would it be better to return?

_If you decide to take Hermione's advice and return to Hogwarts go to Chapter 10_

_If you decide to go to the Riddle Mansion go to Chapter 5_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We have to go to the mansion," you say to Hermione. "If it is a trap then it's Voldemort who has set it. We've been looking for him for months, might as well go find him."

"But we don't even know if the killing spell will work on him," Hermione protests and she and Ron follow you towards the mansion.

"Dumbledore said that it would," you reply firmly. "And I don't need something in his papers to back that up for me." The three of you slowly sneak through the town towards the Riddle House. You hear noise and laughter coming from a small building close to the gates of the mansion. You raise your finger to your lips to remind the others to be quiet.

"How are we going to get in?" Ron asks, as you stand at the gate, surveying the seemingly empty grounds.

"I think we can fit through the bars," you say. You make yourself as skinny as possible and squeeze through. Ron and Hermione follow suit. As you creep up the lawn you notice two hooded figures guarding the front door.

"Let's go around to the side," you whisper. Staying in the shadows and using the trees and bushes to hide you, you make it to the side of the house.

"What now?" Hermione asks.

"We need to get in," Ron replies, rolling his eyes.

"I know that, you git. I meant how."

"We don't have time for arguing," you say, hushing them. "There's probably a back door."

"And it's probably guarded." Ron says.

"Are you sure Voldemort's in there?" Hermione asks.

"No," you say, annoyed.

"What if we go look in there?" Ron asks, pointing to a little cottage almost hidden by some trees.

"I bet that's Frank's house," Hermione says.

"I don't see any reason to go there," you say as you study the windows of the house to see if one is unlocked.

"Voldemort could be in there," Ron pointed out.

"Not likely," you say.

"I still think we should check it out." Hermione says.

"Fine," you say. "You and Ron go, I'm going to see if I can find a way into the house."

"We shouldn't separate," Hermione protests.

_If you agree that you should stay together go to Chapter 11_

_If you think you should separate go to Chapter 8_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

You look quickly around, who knows what will happen if this guy sees you. You decide that it'd be better to run than to be held up by this guy. You look around and see the gate behind you, and the bars are far enough apart that you're pretty sure you can squeeze through.

"Come out now!" The man shouts, starting to walk towards you. You quickly step back towards the gate and slide through. You maneuver yourself behind a bush and sit there in a crouched position. An ugly man with broad shoulders comes into site. He looks around but doesn't see you. After a few minutes he shrugs his shoulders and leave. You breath a sigh of relief and stand up. You make your way towards the Riddle Mansion and notice several hooded figures standing out front. You drop to all fours and crawl towards a tree. Hiding behind the broad trunk you survey the situation. There are four death eaters standing near the front door – hidden from view of the street by a small hill. The sides of the house look clear and you decide to see if there's side entrance. You creep along, staying in the shadows and hiding behind trees a bushes. It takes awhile, but you finally reach the side of the house. You walk up and down, but there are no doors and none of the windows are open. You debate using Alohamora on one of the windows but quickly change your mind, these windows are probably protected. You edge your way along the wall towards the end of the house. Peeking around the wall you see that the back of the house isn't guarded either. You study the back of the house and notice that a window is open on the second floor, right next to a lattice. Excited, you climb the lattice and quietly drop inside the house. You're in a bedroom that is covered in dust. The bed in the middle of the room sags in the middle, and the coverlet looks as though it's been destroyed by moths. The wardrobe to the side of the room stands majestically with its doors barely hanging on. You hear voices coming your way and you quickly hide in the wardrobe, hoping that whoever it is doesn't notice the footprints in the dust.

"It is about time," A low voice says.

"Do you think he will come?"

"I would be surprised if he didn't."

"But the watch in the cemetery did not see him arrive."

"Yes, and our Lord is very displeased. He has been punished."

"Do you know why he missed the arrival?"

"No. But it must have been a very poor reason."

"We better return." You watch the two men leave and step out of the wardrobe. You know that Voldemort is here. You make your way to the door, the hallway is empty. There are a set of stairs, one going up and the other going down.

_If you choose to go upstairs go to Chapter 9_

_If you choose to downstairs go to Chapter 3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

You shake your head no, "I just can't risk it. And if you two try to come I'll put you in a full body bind right here in the Great Hall."

"Harry!" Hermione cries, "You can't go alone."

"I have to." You rise from the table. "Besides, it'll look suspicious if all three of us walk out of here."

"That's easy enough to cover up," Ron points out. "You aren't serious are you?"

"I am," you say, quickly leaving. You here them get up to follow you. Quickly you make it to the hallway and grab the charm. You feel the familiar hook behind your belly button as your taken away from Hogwarts.

With a hard thump you land on the ground.

"Lumos," you whisper, trying to figure out where you are. Looking around you recognize the cemetery where Voldemort had come back. Slowly you look around, trying to detect any sign of movement. "Hello?" you whisper tentatively into the night air. No one answers. "Knox." The light on your wand disappears as you start to walk around. You peer behind tombstones and around trees, but see no one. An old shed in the southwest corner of the cemetery catches your attention. You make your way over there and look inside, it's empty. Puzzled, you sit on the ground and try to figure things out. There must have been a reason to bring you here, benevolent or not, and there was no way you were going to return to Hogwarts and just do nothing for the rest of the year. You glance at your surroundings and notice a broken tombstone. You decide to walk over there, and as you get closer you recognize the tombstone of Tom Riddle. You glance at the horizon and see a mansion standing there – it must be the Riddle Mansion. Making your mind up quickly you decide that is where you must go.

You march across the cemetery and onto an empty street. Not wanting to be seen you creep through the alleys, trying to stay in the shadows. It feels like hours, but you finally make it to the Riddle Grounds. You stand slightly in the shadows, observing the house. There doesn't appear to be any activity.

"Who's there?" A voice says in the darkness. Surprised, you step back and try to hide in the shadows a bit more. A loud clang lets you know that you ran right into the gate.

"I know you're there!" The same voice rings out. "Show yourself!"

_If you decide to reveal yourself go to Chapter 2_

_If you decide to run for it go to Chapter 6_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

You look at Hermione, annoyed. "Look, you're the one who wants to go see what's inside. So go and see. I'm going inside."

Hermione opens her mouth to protest one more time but Ron pulls her away. "We'll be fine," he says. "Let's go. "We'll be back in a minute." You nod and watch them disappear towards the house. You spot an open window on the second floor, but decide to see if there's another way in first. Slowly you creep around to the back of the house. There is no one there. You spot the back door and decide to enter that way. You make your way over to the door and put your ear up against it, there is no noise coming from inside. You slowly reach for the handle and turn it. Much to your surprise it opens. You peek through the small crack and see an empty kitchen. You quickly come inside and shut the door quietly.

There is a pantry, a table and a countertop, but otherwise the kitchen is deserted. You make your way to the doorway and look out. You can just make out two death eaters in the parlor, talking. There doesn't appear to be anyone else downstairs. You spy the stairs to your right. Glancing around one more time you go to the stairs. You can't hear anyone coming and you go to the second floor. Just as you reach the landing you see two more death eaters come out of a room and go upstairs. You duck, hoping they didn't see you. You wait a few seconds and then creep after them. On the landing to the third floor you see them enter another room. You're sure that Voldemort is in there and pause to make a plan. Before you can do anything you hear footsteps behind you.

"Well, hello there Harry Potter," Before you can react you're grabbed from behind and your wand is taken from your hands. You're dragged towards the door you say the other death eaters go into.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Master," the Death Eater says, bowing, "but I have found Harry Potter." The room grew silent and Voldemort looks up.

"The great Harry Potter, caught so easily," he says as the death eater brought Harry forward. Before Voldemort can say anything else, the door opens again and two more death eaters enter, one holding Ron and the other Hermione.

"Master, we found these two outside. Potter much be near by."

"He is very near by," Voldemort says. "Why don't you bring those two up here so they can all die together?" The death eaters bring a struggling Hermione and Ron to the front of the room."

"This is perfect," Voldemort says. "I have long considered what to do with you Harry, and now I have your friends along side with you. I am delighted." Voldemort circles around you. "I could torture you, and your friends, but I have learned Harry, oh yes I have learned. If I give you anymore time alive then you will somehow escape. No, I think it's better to kill you right away. But first, you must watch your friends die." As you watch in horror, Voldemort kills Hermione first and then Ron.

"And now it's your turn." Voldemort looks at you. "And I can honestly say that it is an honor and a pleasure to kill you." The last thing you see are Ron and Hermione's lifeless bodies lying on the floor.

**The End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Remembering the death eaters at the front door you decide to go upstairs. You slowly make your way up, hoping no one decides to come downstairs. You reach the landing and look around. There are several doors, but no one is around. You start looking in the rooms, each one is empty. As you reach the fourth room another door opens. Quickly you jump into the room you were just looking in.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" The same voice you heard earlier says.

"The Dark Lord left them downstairs to guard the entrance." Another voice replies. "Come, we must get the items our Lord asked for quickly."

You wait for them to walk away before edging out of the room. You look down the hall and see the room the other two came out of. You tiptoe over and put your head to the door. You don't hear anything.

"It must be a spell," you mutter to yourself as you try to figure out what to do. You're distracted by some footsteps and you see another death eater coming down the hallway. You quickly raise your wand and stupefy him. You pause to see if anyone comes out of the room, no one does. You go over to the fallen death eater and drag him into an empty room. Quickly you don his outfit and head towards the room. You slowly open the door and enter.

"It is time," Voldemort is saying. "Harry Potter should arrive at any minute. Without his precious Dumbledore, and with his blood running through my veins, I will defeat him tonight." The other death eaters agreed and mumbled encouragement.

"Enough of that," Voldemort says. "You have done very little to help me kill Harry Potter." A mumble of apologies filled the room, along with bowing. You quickly join. "When he arrives he will be brought up here and killed. I will give him the chance to defend himself, but you are to make sure that he does not escape." You stand there with your wand ready, thinking of everything that Voldemort has done to you over the years. The anger and hate start to build up. In a moment of fury you throw off your robe and announce,

"I am already here Voldemort!" There is a gasp of surprise. Before anyone can say anything you raise your wand, "Avada Kedavra!" You shout. Voldemort falls over, his mouth still open as though he was saying something. There is silence in the room. You slowly back towards the door and have almost made it out when the other death eaters round on you. You turn to run, throwing spells behind you randomly. As you reach the landing of the second floor other death eaters who had been downstairs come running upstairs to see what the commotion is. You're trapped. You raise your wand, cursing yourself for not learning how to apparate. Your last thought as a rush of wind passes over you is that at least Voldemort is dead.

**The End**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

You look at Hermione and nod, she's right, you should go back. For all you know there could be a lot of Death Eaters waiting at the Riddle Mansion. The three of you go back to where the charm landed on the grass.

"On the count of three," you say. You count to three and quickly return to Hogwarts. The feast is still going on.

"We should probably go back in," Hermione points out, "before McGonagall notices that we're not there." The three of you return to your seats in the Great Hall.

"What now?" Ron asks.

"We keep going through Dumbledore's papers," Hermione says.

"I agree," you say. "There has to be information in there somewhere, we just need to spend more time looking for it. What do you say we skive off the feast and start looking right now."

Ron looks disappointedly at the food while Hermione nods enthusiastically.

"You can bring some food with you," you say to Ron. Let's go." The three of you go back to the dormitories and start sifting through the documents once more. Month after month passes and you still find nothing. Meanwhile, the war is getting worse and more people die. One night in the spring you wake suddenly, feeling a presence standing over you.

"I am disappointed in you, Harry," a cold voice says. You look up to see a pair of red, snake-like eyes staring at you. "I thought you would have come when I sent the letter, but you were a coward."

"How did you get in here?" You ask, trying to grab your wand from under your pillow drawing attention to yourself.

"That is none of your concern Harry. I was looking forward to killing you like a man, but you do not deserve that. Goodbye Harry." You grab your wand as Voldemort lifts his, but you are too late. A rush of wind passes over you and you know no more.

**The End**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"We should stay together," you whisper. "If we don't find Voldemort in here then we'll go check Frank's house." You point to an open window, "I believe we can get through here. There's a lattice that runs right by it. I'll go first, then Hermione and then you Ron. Be ready to attack." You climb the lattice and into the room, it's empty. You lean out the window and motion for Hermione to climb up. She does so quickly. As Ron starts to climb you hear footsteps coming down the hallway. You motion to Ron to stay put and pull Hermione into an old wardrobe whose doors were falling off.

"They'll see us," she whispered.

"Shh," you reply, hoping they don't notice the footsteps in the dust that covers the floor.

"It is about time," A low voice says as two people step into the room.

"Do you think he will come?"

"I would be surprised if he didn't."

"But the watch in the cemetery did not see him arrive."

"Yes, and our Lord is very displeased. He has been punished."

"Do you know why he missed the arrival?"

"No. But it must have been a very poor reason."

"We better return." You watch the two men leave and step out of the wardrobe.

"Voldemort must be here," you whisper to Hermione. She goes to peer out of the doorway as you return to the window. You give Ron a thumbs up to let you know that everything is okay and climbs up the lattice.

"What happened," he asks as he climbs in the window.

"Two death eaters came into the room. Voldemort is here and he's expecting me."

Ron gives you a half smile, unsure of whether he should be happy about this news.

"They went upstairs," Hermione says, coming back in the room.

"Let's go," you say, holding your wand up. The three of you sneak upstairs and see a row of rooms, but no one is in site. Quickly the three of you start checking rooms, hiding quickly when you hear a door open.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" The same voice you heard earlier says.

"The Dark Lord left them downstairs to guard the entrance." Another voice replies. "Come, we must get the items our Lord asked for quickly."

"What should we do?" Hermione asks.

"We need to surprise them," you say. "Let's just burst into the room and kill Voldemort."

"Are you nuts?" Ron whispers, staring at you.

"We can't do that Harry," Hermione says.

"Do you have a better idea?" You ask. They both shake their heads. "Then let's go," you say, hoping that you aren't dooming them all to death. You tiptoe to room and at the last moment decide to slowly open the door rather than burst in. You sneak in, surprised that no one saw you. Voldemort stands in the front of the room, speaking, while the other death eaters listen.

"Ready?" you mouth to the others. They nod.

"It is time," Voldemort is saying. "Harry Potter should arrive at any minute."

"I'm already here!" You stand to your full height and raise your wand. Ron and Hermione start attacking the death eaters.

Voldemort grins wickedly and points his wand at you. You've already started the incantation, "Avada Kedavra!" You yell. Voldemort crumples to the ground. No one around you notices. You start helping Ron and Hermione as you back towards the door. A shout causes the other Death Eaters to turn towards the front of the room and their dead master. You take the opportunity and run out of the room.

"In here," Hermione says, pulling you and Ron into an empty room. "Quick, get in a tight circle and hold on tight."

"What are doing?" you ask, following her directions.

"Just pray that it works," she says. Much to your surprise, the three of you disappear, and you recognize the unpleasant feeling of apparating with someone." The walls of Hogwarts slowly come into view.

"How'd you do that?" you ask.

"Ever since you told me about Dumbledore doing it with you I've been practicing, just in case we ever needed it," Hermione replies.

"Volde…Voldemort's dead," Ron stutters. "You killed him."

A grin starts to come over your face, "We better let the Order know," you say happily.

**The End**


End file.
